KIDSAV
by showoffXD
Summary: this story is about 13 year olds slaves to 14 year olds, there is alot of drama and alot of... everything even fighting in later chapters if continued. (i feel guilty for writing this) this is for all those lovers of gingaxmasamune kyoyaxryuga gingaxtubusa kyoyaxginga ryugaxginga and maybe more in later chapters. PS: lemons too in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Rex**: _Chapter 1_

**Ginga**: _title "Welcome to our life…"_

* * *

"So this is what Japan looks like at night" I stood admiring the amazing flashing and colorful lights in the streets of Tokyo way pass my curfew

"Yeah but we better get going before saves catch us pass our curfew" he pulled the sleeve of my shirt

"Ye-yeah…"I stared ignoring him

"Ok come on!" he tugged me

I nodded in agreement, slowly looking away before running with Kyoya disappearing into the night

If you're wondering who I am. My name is Ginga Hagane I'm 13 years old and the boy I'm running with, is my best friend Kyoya who is also 13.

We are Kidsav. You probably wondering what that is, let me explain we are slaves to 14 year olds. We really don't want to but we have no choice since our dads got themselves into trouble with lone sharks, which happen to be the 14 year olds dads. So now we work as maid's… kind of… well doing everything they say also living with them.

We also have these collars on to know where we are and to give electric shocks which hurt. The people that own us we call them saves or masters, the electric shock only target a point in our body. Mine sadly targets the stomach gives me a really bad tummy eke feeling, and Kyoya's hits his neck making it harder to breath

"OUCH!" I stopped, falling on my knees hugging my stomach in pain while my eyes shut

"Ginga…" Kyoya stopped and looked my way "Gi-Ginga!" Kyoya ran back and bent down holding my shoulder "You ok?" he sounded worried

I opened my eyes "Yeah I'm fine electric shock…Argg!" I held myself tighter as it hurt more and more

"Here" Kyoya got down on his one kneecap "hop on my back"

"Aw Kyoya…" I blushed as I hopped on

Kyoya than stood up and started running like the wind "Man Ginga did you lose weight?"

"I've been so busy with my save I didn't have time to eat…" my stomach growled

"Ah Ginga please try to eat more" Kyoya giggled

"Ok Kyoya…" I embraced him feeling a little sleepy, honesty I have a huge crush on Kyoya. He's so cool and nice, the things he does for me makes him more attractive than ever

"Hey Ginga don't you fall asleep on me" Kyoya snickered

The minute I closed my eyes we were already home you know when you have that feeling "Ok Ginga up and get off!" Kyoya yelled

"Ok jeez" I hopped off rubbing my eyes

We walked up to the gate there was a scanner, we just showed our collars and it instantly opened up we walked threw

We got to the huge red door and there was another scanner, we showed them our collar and then it opened

We walked in to see our saves standing right there looking kind of mad. Your wondering who our saves are well mine is Masamune Kadoya I personally dislike him, he so dumb and rude. But he is still my save so I have to be nice to him.

Kyoya save is ryuga… I don't know much about him but when I was walking by, he tripped me don't know why I guessing he mean cookie

I and Kyoya just stood, while they were standing there. Masamune hands behind his head and ryuga hands in pockets with closed eyes

The door than closed… it was silence until I decided to speak, which was not a good idea but what can I say I never think things thorough

I gulped "SORRY WE ARE REALLY SORRY WE JUST WANTED TO SEE HOW JAPAN LOOKED AT NIGHT MASTER save please forgive us…" I got on my knees with begging golden eyes

No answered everybody was so quiet I looked at Kyoya who looked away "well I'm not sorry personally I enjoyed having fun with my best friend Ginga" he looked at me and gave a light smile, I had wide eyes and respected Kyoya for the bravery I blushed

"Kyoya…" Ryuga said Kyoya didn't even look at his save or to my sights he didn't care

"KYOYA TAGIMA" Ryuga raised his voice opening his eyes, I flinched Kyoya finally decided to look his save in the eye "yes master or save…" I could tell Kyoya was little scared by his own save

"I want you in my room right now" ryuga said roughly Kyoya nodded "yes master"

Ryuga than took out the little remote that electric shock is controlled by and pressed

Kyoya instantly fell on all fours trying to breathe "you need manners Kidsav" He said Kyoya was panting and sweat was dripping from the side of his face as he fell, laying on the ground now

He then pressed it again Kyoya than gasped for air and much as he could as ryuga swiftly turned around and walked up the stairs. Kyoya got back up and followed

Masamune than shook his head "Ginga… what am I going to do with you disobeying everything I say I thought of you better than that" he smirked

"But master I just wanted to-IT DOESN'T MATTER YOU COULD OF GOT HURT OR LOST" he interrupted me yelling

"Master you care?" I blushed

"Well I… well I… well yeah…" masamune blushed "listen Ginga I don't just think of you as just a Kidsav" he begun

I felt my heart racing when he started his sentence "what do you think of me then?" I question being really eager to hear his response

"Sorry but that's for me to know an you to find out!" he laughed

"Master! That's not funny" I pouted "I actuality thought…"

"You thought what?" he questioned me "nothing…" I said "you still mad?" I got up dusting off my knees

"Hell yea!" he pressed the button, I held my stomach in pain falling slowly on my side "oww master I said I was sorry argg!" I told him in pain

He walked up to me "Ginga you're even attractive when you're in pain" he licked his lips and picked me up on his shoulder

"Masamune please! It hurts" I yelled he pressed the button "come on time for your punishment!" he smiled and walked up stairs

Honesty speaking Masamune kadoya is a really attractive 14 years old. He could be nice if he really wanted too, and to add I think he has a heart under all that noisy temper. If he wasn't such a jerk I could see myself falling for him

KYOYA POV

Ryuga locked his huge room door and looked my way as I sat on the edge of his bed with crossed arms

I closed my eyes as I heard ryuga foot steps forming closer and closer to me I gulped

his cold hands touch my chin and turning my head around to face him, I opened my eyes to see ryuga staring at me with eyes of lust

Right then and there I could tell what was going to happen next. I clenched my hands into fists just thinking ahead

Ryuga than kissed me on the lips lightly and soft, for once I kind of liked it better than him being rough all the time. I closed my eyes

I gave him permission to explore my mouth as mine and his tug twirled around

I grabbed onto his back pulling him closer for a deeper kiss as we both fell back on his bed

We both moaned as we made out I could tell ryuga was turned on as he squeezed my shoulders

I wrapped my legs around his hips moaning as the drool ran down my chin onto my neck

We broke our kiss saliva on the tip of out tongs I licked it away "save no sex please…" I begged really not in the mood

To describe ryuga in one word I would say … interesting for times he could be a nice guy and others he could really be a pain in the… you know what

Ryuga nodded "fine only for one hour ill will be back" ryuga got off me and left the room

I sighed "I can't believe he actually listen to me… weird" I said to myself as I jumped off the bed, stuffed my hands into my pockets and left the room

I walked down the hallway having an urge to see Ginga. Yeah I have a crush on Ginga he's just so cute and everything with his adorable hair and cute cheeks

I closed my eyes while walking thinking of Ginga. Me and him been rivals for ever and now I think it's my time to finally make a move

I grinned as I bumped into someone head first and falling on my but, I rubbed my forehead in pain

"Watch it! Dumb ass" I opened my eyes to my surprise to find Ginga on the floor rubbing his forehead

"I'm super sorry" Ginga rubbed and looked up to see me staring at him he instantly blushed

"Sorry Kyoya I guess I didn't see where I was going" Ginga scratched the back of his head nervously

"No… it's ok Ginga sorry for yelling at you I was just daydreaming about something real nice…" I smiled as I got up and put my hand out for Ginga

"What about?" he took my hand and was pulled up

"You" I gave him a straight answer he blush different shades of pink

"Um Kyoya you know how we snuck out, could we do again an other time" he smiled

I giggled "yeah if we get away with it" he laughed

I than hugged Ginga "Ky-Kyoya what are you-just relax and embraced" I interrupted him. I felt Ginga's hands grab my back I grinned

DING DONG

Ginga pushed me and ran right by "I'LL GET IT!" he yelled running down the stairs "just had to ring didn't it" I sighed

He quickly opened the little cubby that had a camera in it and buttons "so who is it?" I asked

A huge smile grew on Ginga face as I said that, I rose an eyebrow now really curious of whom it was

He than unlocked the gate by pressing the button, I slid down the railing and onto my feet now on the lower level Ginga started clapping and jumping a bit

He unlocked the door as quick as he unlocked the gate

The huge red door opened slowly Ginga than screamed and threw his hands in the air "Oh my Gosh! Its You I Knew You would come back for me!"

* * *

Chapter 1 Complete!

Next time…. Loading…

"What… this is going to tear us apart!" _ cried

"IM ENDING THIS RIGHT NOW!" _ shouted

"Am I dieing?" _ closed there eyes

"Don't worry _ will come back they always do… right?" _ worried

"I'll just pack my things and be on my way…" _ pouted

Ty for reading nice!

PS: i don't know if i should continue it... just review and tell me

PSS: i going to make a lemon in other chapter if continued


	2. Lone Time Never seen?

**_KIDSAV_**(85% ryugaxkyoya 8% tubusaxginga 10% masamunextubusa 15% gingaxmasamune)

**Rex: yeah yeah, sorry for not updating. computer lost my old copy of chapter 2 so i had to make another 1 **_rex sighed_

**Ginga: title-**

**Masamune: LONG TIME NEVER SEEN!**

**Ginga: HEY I SAY**** THAT**!

_ginga than tackled masamune to the ground and started to fight with him_

_**Rex: i need better friends... well this is one of my longest chapter yet so enjoy! **rex waved happily _

* * *

**_Long Time... Never Seen?_**

KYOYA POV

Ginga than threw his hands over his head and yelled "i knew you would come visit me!" he smiled

"who's at the door?" the noisy brat walked down the stairs with hands behind his head (BTW masamune)

"Ginga!" the person ran into the mansion dropping his bags with hands out waiting for some sort of hug

masamune jumped down the rest of the stairs and gasped when he hit the floor as the door closed

"Tubusa!" ginga shouted in excitement

"Tubusa!" masamune shouted

"tuboda?" I questioned

"No Kyoya! Tubusa!" the redhead jumped into the sliver boys arms and hugged him tightly wrapping his legs around his waist

"Whoa, Ginga did u lose weight?" tubusa hugged back embracing MY ginga

_hey i asked that..._

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at the sight, opening my mouth to say

"Ok thats enough pretty boy and little red riding hood" masamune broke them up having ginga fall down on his booty

"My TURN!" he sung while hugging the sliver hairred teen

"masamune how i ever missed you!" tubusa bear hugged taking him off his feet while twirling him around

tubusa put the teen back on his feet, masamune stumbled trying to not lose balance from dizziness

"now thats what i call a hug" masamune said with eyes rolling around

both ginga and tubusa laughed

the black hairred teen shook his head gettting back to reality

"so what brings you here at 9, its pretty late you know" masamune asked

"well i just got off the plane and..." tubusa said glancing behind masamune and towards me

i gave him a death glare as masamune shifted himself out of the way

"oh yeah we never introduced the both oh you" ginga said getting up, dusting of his but. and running between me and tubusa

"tubusa, kyoya, kyoya tubusa" ginga pointed with a smile, but that quickly disappeared as he felt the hatred aura between me and **pretty boy **here

tubusa didnt even give me a 'i going to kill you' look he just smiled i continued to stare at him in a unpleasing way

"kyoya..."

"**KYOYA!**"

_who touching me?_

i quickly swung my head around to see ginga hugging my arm with his big, bright golden eyes looking into mine with concern

"WHAT" i snapped

ginga flinched as he slowly let go of my arm and backed away, bumping into masamune

the redhead turned his head to his save behind him "save is kyoya alright?"

masamune also looked concerned for me "i dont know"

"grr" i growled swiftly turning around and bumping into my master

"where were you going kyoya?" ryuga smirked

"upstairs..." i told him looking down at me feet

"as i thought" ryuga brushed by me

as i hit the top of the stairs i quickly looked back to see tubusa, ryuga, masamune and ginga talking and laughing

i clenched my fist as tubusa kissed ginga on the cheek they both blushed

masamune looked up at me i shot a glare

he looked back at tubusa who was about to kiss ginga on the lips i gasped

masamune then quickly shoved ginga out of the way

**Chu**

i gasped again as masamune was kissing tubusa on the lips the sliver haried opened his eyes to find it wasnt ginga

masamune quickly pulled away wiping his lips with the sleeve of his sweater

tubusa touched his bottom lip in surprise than looked at ginga

ginga shrugged

"masamune why did you-

"be-because his my kidsav not yours..." he interrupted tubusa

_masamune..._

i grinned as i made my way to ryuga room and sat on the bed waiting for him to arrive

NOBODY POV

ryuga grinned at this award situation stuffing his hands in his pockets

"anyways are you staying here with us?" ginga asked shacking tubusa shoulders

tubusa snapped back into reality "oh yeah but only for 3 days" he frowned

ginga pouted "only 3 days but why?"

"because i'm meeting my family here in japan" he smiled

ginga let go of his shoulders and yawned not covering his mouth

"oh OK... i understand maybe we can talk more about it tomorrow its really late" ginga said sounding tried

the redhead than kissed the noisy teen on his lips goodnight

ryuga decided to leave to meet kyoya in the room

"yeah ginga's right i'm tried too" masamune yawned

"ok than we talk tomorrow" tubusa said

ginga hoppped onto masamune back

"night tubusa...night master" the redhead instantly fell a sleep his shoulder

"ain't he cute" masamune held ginga legs and walked up the stairs "night dude"

"night..." tubusa waved a bit late as he heard the door close

"wait nobody told me what room im suppose to be in!" tubusa sighed heavily as he picked up his bags and walked up the stairs

KYOYA POV

"save..." i moaned as he pump my member

"feels good eh? kyoya?" ryuga grinned before putting it in his mouth and closing his eyes

i moaned even more as i felt the heated coat cover my cock

i held onto ryuga hair as he went up and down

"ahh ma-master~mhm" i said with my mouth opened

ryuga started to deep throating

my head shook side to side in pleasure

"m-more" i begged

ryuga quickly took his mouth off, i whimpered, pulling my head up

"why did you-

"you said you want more did you not?" he interrupted playing with the tip

i nodded with blush

"thought so..." ryuga said as he lifted my legs and put them on his shoulders

_hurry... i want you_

i bit the botton of my lip as ryuga put the head of his cock in my entrance

"teh" in quick motion ryuga thrusted the whole thing inside of me I let out a loud groan in pain

"its always the same with you..." the dragon empire grinned "so tight"

ryuga than begun thrusting in and out of me i groaned

"mhm master i-it hurts" i said in pain

ryuga smirked and continued his motion

"does it hurt if i thrust here" ryuga said as he hit a spot sending a plush threw my body to my groin

"ahhhh~ that spot!" i moaned out loud throwing my head back

_you found it ryuga..._

ryuga licked his lips and continued to crush my prostate

"ahhh~ save" i moaned his nickname

i felt ryuga's cock scarping the inside of my walls

i gripped the sheets of the bed as i felt ryuga nails digging into my skin on my legs

"m-master ahh i'm so close~" i told him getting lost in pleasure

"i can see ahh that, kyoya... your feels so good right now" ryuga said picking up his pace

_i'm on cloud 9... _

both me and ryuga were very sweaty from all this movement and action

"MASTER AHH I CANT HOLD BACK I THINK I'M CUMMING~" i cried out drool making a stream from my mouth to my collar bone

"ME TOO~" ryuga warned

he painted the inside of my walls white as i felt him fill me up with more and more

"save..." i panted losing my grip of the sheets of the bed

ryuga pulled out of me and layed down beside me on the bed with hands behind his head panted madly as well

"kyoya, i want to tell you something that i never told anyone before not my dad nor masamune" ryuga panted

"m'kay what is it?" i said breathing threw my nose heavily turning onto my side facing ryuga

i saw him smile and turn his head towards me

_whoa! ryuga is smiling, i never seen him smile. hes so... handsome?_

i blushed "so what is it?"

"i think i might be..." he begun

"you think you might be what?" i said eager to know while getting closer

"be..." he got closer

"be..." i got closer

we were now so close that our lips touched slightly

"in love with you" he grinned

...

_took me some time to take it in..._

"WHAAAA!?" i screamed

GINGA POV

i shot up outta a deep sleep and rubbed my eyes turning on the lamp "master did you just hear kyoya scream?"

masamune got up slowly "mhmm yeah..."

i just sat there staring into masamune half lidded eyes "we can deal with it in the morning" i said too sleepy to care turning off the lamp

yeah they all sleep in the same bed and room so yeah :3

i kissed my master goodnight and layed back down not facing him"night" covering my self with the covers

masmaune yawn and layed back down, putting his hands around my waist and and getting closer so i would feel his heat "night"

i blushed liking the tingly feeling in my whole body

KYOYA POV

i just stayed quiet so with ryuga i took a glance at the clock 3:00 in the morning

i decided we could talk about in the morning so without a word i closed my eyes and nuzzled up on ryuga chest and falling into a deep sleep

ryuga grinned as he hit the lights and covered us both in the covers

* * *

**Rex: that's it my peps hoped u enjoyed BTW dont own beyblade but my uncle friend has something to do with the beyblade. cause i myself and my family including my uncle. r staying in Tokyo for 1 week to know more about animation and how it works and stuff so yeah man! i want to become a manga drawer or maker or whatever there called.**

**ginga: really so your uncle made me?**

**rex: i dont know has something to do we beyblade **

**masamune: ask your uncle why my character is so impulsive**

**rex: this why i didnt want to tell everyone -_- so don't ask me to ask things about beyblade so yeah review**

**ginga: review**

**masamune: review**

**ryuga: gotta review man**

**kyoya: or else! this story will not continue! du du du dunnnnnn **


	3. Writing: A Sex: A

_**KIDSAV** __(95__% masamunexginga. 30%tusbusaxkyoya.__)_

_**Rex: I guess imma keep this story goin for y'all ^.^**  
_

_**masamune: please don't try that with the Texas accent -.-'**_

_**Rex: you don't understand, I reckon! where's the lil rad-head at**_

_**ginga: um...**_

_**Rex: Now, partner! y'all need to chillax down by the bay!**_

_ryuga than comes out of nowhere and K.O's Rex with an upper cut_

**ryuga: i reckon you readers** **enjoy this chapter! **

_ryuga said taking the cowboy hat off rex and putting it on himself with a grin (sexy ryuga with cowboy hat *.*)_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_title: _**_Writing: A Sex: A++._**

As daylight filled the room, the redhead eyes slowly fluttered open halfway. Ginga gave a light yawn, he felt hot breath on the back of his neck. which sent a shiver down his spine.

The redhead woke up in discomfort; the sweaty neck, not to mention Masamune hugging a bit too tight, the collar was itchy, and the worst of it all, his master had morning wood which poked his behind.

Ginga tried escaping the noisy teen wiggling himself out.

But it was no use. Masamune, for some reason held on tighter each time he struggled. The redhead was now panting from all this action and the lack of air.

"Man this is like, trying to escape a cage" Ginga panted feeling little dizzy.

"hmm..." Masamune shifted, letting go of the redhead who gasped for air quietly.

Ginga quickly tossed the sheets off of himself and got up outta bed with a slight stretched.

He held to collar on his neck and sighed in sadness.

The redhead hated being used for sex, and cleaning. He absolutely hated it. But what can he do, if he tried to break out they would find him in a second with the collar and if he hacked the collar... Wait what He's not that smart.

The redhead quietly walked to the other side of the room to take a look in the mirror. Ginga look at himself before locking his eyes on his sleepwear with a smile. Oh! how he loved his light blue pants and light blue tank top.

Ginga twirled around like a little girl in a patch of flowers. He started sing while twirling not fast just a good speed not to get dizzy.

_**"A million stars up in the sky**_  
_**one shines brighter I can't deny**_  
_**A love so precious a love so true**_  
_**a love that comes from me to you**_  
_**The angels sing when you are near**_  
_**within your arms I have nothing to fear**-__  
_

"You always know just what to say, just talking to you makes my day. I love you honey with all of my heart, together forever and never to part." Masamune tapped his pencil on the paper which was on a clipboard

Ginga stopped spinning and looked back into the mirror to see Masamune leaning on the bedhead, tapping the rhythm he just sang for the new poem he made.

"M-morning save" the redhead turned and bowed quickly a little embarrassed for singing Masamune poem

"Yeah morning-Hey! I liked the way you sung my poem" the noisy teen said putting the pencil between fingers

"You did..." Ginga stated as he stood up straight and walk to the bed "well... i didn't know you finished it" Ginga scratched the back of his head jumping onto the bed

"what do you mean?" Masamune question.

"Oh sorry, I meant I would have kept singing if i knew if was done" Ginga answered

"Oh right silly me, its funny cause while you were singing... the next words just pop up in my head" Masamune looked down at the paper "I'm going to write the words down" he starting writing the next words to the poem, to finally complete it. Ginga just watched his save write, over his shoulder.

Ah yes, Masamune he enjoys writing poems ever since he was little, he had a passion of writing them. But nobody would ever care about them. Not even his own dad who would say 'throw that garbage out!' Ryuga could care less, Kyoya listens but then falls asleep... But ever since he meet Ginga, he life turned around. Ginga would always listen to his poems and repeat them but singing which made them sound even better as a song. Ginga would always give feedback and always makes time to listen, well not like he has a choice anyway.

"Well I wont disturb you, I'm going to change." the redhead leap out of bed and headed for the walking closet

As Ginga took his time in the closet Masamune finished the poem which means...

"Oh Ginga~" He sung "I'm in the mood~" He put the poem down on the coffee table beside the bed

"B-but save I have to eat something, I'm starving"

"Eating can wai-ehh," Masamune stopped in mid sentence, as an almost a completely naked Ginga walked out of the closet

Masamune drooled a bit However Ginga noticed this, The redhead was actuality in the mood too but was also very hungry.

"I guess eating could wait~" Ginga agreed walking to the bed side with only boxers on

the noisy teen didn't hesitate and pulled ginga arm, getting closer to the redhead face. they both were now nose to nose.

masamune gave him a quick peck on the lips. before tossing the redhead down on to bed under himself.

the noisy teen begun kissing and sucking Ginga neck, making the redhead moan a bit and blush madly leaving noticeable Hickeys.

"s-save..." Ginga moaned the nick name

Masamune was now at Ginga sweet spot which happen to be his nipples he started toying with them with his fingers

"AH! Master! it feels-"

"Good, I can tell it in your voice sweetheart~" The noisy teen teased before sucking on Ginga nipple and playing with the other one.

Ginga moans were like perfect, music, relaxing in someway. but getting Masamune way more turned on.

Masamune pulled away from Ginga chest admiring the red marks all over that area.

The redhead tugged The noisy teens green silky shirt slightly "This happens to be in my way" Ginga said seductively

Masamune grinned and bent down to whisper in Ginga's ear "you know what in my way? those baby blue boxers of yours" he grinned feeling The redhead's thigh.

The noisy teen took off his sleepwear with a grin, leaving only green boxers on.

Masamune resumed kissing ginga chest going down to his rips and finally hitting the check point

he was now looking at the bulge in ginga boxers. The redhead blushed closing his legs slightly

"St-stop save... it embarrassing" Ginga commented

"No its not" Masamune forced ginga legs open

The noisy teen eagerly pulled off Ginga's boxers and grabbed hold of his member

"WAH~" Ginga moaned a bit

Masamune begun stroking Ginga dick

"Ahh-save" Ginga panted as Masamune continued to pump the redhead's dick

"like that, huh Ginga?" the noisy teen questioned him teasing the tip with his thumb

"MHm-yeah" Ginga moaned in pleasure

Masamune grinned before putting ginga's dick in his mouth

he begun to sucking the member

The redhead gasped followed by a moan

"Mhm save-ah" Ginga said placing his hands lightly on the head of Masamune

The noisy teen started deep throating

Ginga head shook side to side lost in pleasure

He didn't notice he was grabbing Masamune hair. Lucky, it didn't hurt the teen

"Master I'm gonna-" Ginga didn't finish his sentence as he felt the heat coat off his cock

"No way! Not yet!" Masamune said out loud taking off his green boxers

"Master..." Ginga pouted he wanted to cum before they had real sex but, of course he couldn't argue

Masamune got back on top of Ginga lining up his cock to the redheads entrance

Ginga gulped ready for the pain, closing his eyes tightly and griping on masamune arms. piercing the nails into his skin._**  
**_

"Ginga relax... you did this before, and your hurting me" Masamune said

The redheads eyes shot open "oh sorry" his apologized loosening his grip "but save, its always the same...with, the... pain" Ginga gave a sad look

"You want a count down?" The noisy teen question

Ginga nodded lightly "that would be nice please..."

"okay! on the count of 3" Masamune got closer to ginga who gulped

"1- 2- 3-" Masamune inserted himself into Ginga with a bit of a struggle

"AHHH-WAHHH!" Ginga cried out in pain holding Masamune tightly once again

"OW! GINGA!" Masamune yelled in pain "Relax! your hurting me its super tight! inside you!"

"Wah! I'm sorry save,"

"I-Its fine, just loosen up a bit... OW" Masamune said in pain The redhead nodded and loosened up, Relaxing but still hurting a bit in the inside

"mhm..." Masamune gave a slight purr~ "that's better, it feels good now"

"ye-yeah it does..." Ginga said with closed eyes

"Well time for sex!" Masamune exclaimed

"A-Attendre! (wait) A-Attendez! (hang on)" The redhead panicked a bit

"Je ne peux plus (i no longer can)" Masamune kissed Gingas cheek before thrusting violently inside him

"Ahhh-ah~" Ginga moaned

Masamune was now hitting and dragging his cock against The redheads prostate

"M-Man Ginga-ahh, you feel so... incroyable~(incredible)" The noisy teen moaned loving the soft and warm feeling around his cock

The redhead was moaning and throwing his head back, breathing hard and pushing his ass against Masamune thrusts

"AHhh, mhm-Mas-Master, It's,ah, so G-great... i-don't-want-it-to-end~" Ginga cried out in pleasure his face flushed

Masamune felt his eyes roll behind his head getting lost in the pleasure

"AHH-Save, Yes! harder! go, deeper!" The redhead moaned hugging Masamune tightly

"GOD-this-Ahh is so much! i'm going to cum soon," Masamune moaned nibbling on Ginga ear

"Nyahh-Master, ahh" Ginga moaned with an open mouth, feeling the hot breath of Masamune on his ear

Masamune cock was just scraping Ginga walls, as he quickened with every thrust

The redhead back arched

"MASATER-AHH, IM CUMMING~" Ginga cried out as he toes begun to curl slightly ready to release

"ME TOO-LETS CUM TOGATHER GINGA~" Masamune clung to Ginga

Both teens gave a scream before Masamune erupt inside Ginga, and The redhead explodes on his and Masamune stomach

The both pant for a while before Masamune slowly pulls out and gets up a bit

"That! whoa! best sex Eve-

Masamune didn't finish his sentence as he noticed The redhead fell unconscious

"Gi-ginga?" Masamune panicked as Ginga didn't even open his eyes

The noisy teen quickly got up outta bed and stood on the ground

"GOTCHA!" Ginga eyes sprung open and hands out

Masamune jumped as he thought he had a heart attack when he heard Ginga voice

he held his chest breathing heavy "Ginga..."

"um... sorry was it not funny..." the redhead felt sorrow building up

"no not funny" Masamune grinned "BUT HILARIOUS!" he laughed his lungs

Ginga laughed too tears forming his eyes of joy

The redhead got up out of bed feeling a bit sore

"ow..." Ginga held his waist as he walk to the walking closet

Masamune watch Ginga hurtfully walk into the closet he pouted feeling a bit bad for him

'Ginga...' Masamune thought to himself as he walk into the closet as well to find clothing

**_meanwhile..._**

Kyoya woke up that morning Before his master, he was lounging on the lounge chair reading a magazine peacefully

he scanned threw most of it, until he hit an article that made his eye widen slightly

'Justin bieber and Selena Gomez broke up!' kyoya thought moving the magazine closer to his face

'wait what? i thought Justin likes Nikki...' kyoya blinked

"didn't they have sex together?" Kyoya said out loud

"aren't you suppose to be cleaning?" a voice snickered

Kyoya threw the magazine a side and jumped up thinking it was Ryuga. but it wasn't nor Ginga...

"Erg," kyoya made a disgust sound to the sliver harried teen. The green teen quickly looked away

"What i'm just asking" Tusbusa shrugged

Kyoya plopped back down on the chair, not caring bout the teen before him

The green harried teen picked up the magazine and continue reading

"Aren't you suppose to _entertain_ your guest" Tusbusa whispered

Kyoya did not like the tone of voice tusbusa had. So in response kyoya growled at him in annoyance

"I think i should report this to Ryuga..." Tusbusa bluffed

kyoya gripped the magazine a bit before putting it down softly on the coffee table

"What do you want!?" Kyoya snapped

"What do you have to offer?" Tusbusa questioned balancing on his heels

At this point Kyoya felt like pulling his own hair out of his head but he kept his cool for now

"We have food, that's all i can offer you" Kyoya eye twitched

"Well I don't want food but..." Tusbusa got closer to Kyoya

"I could have you" Tusbusa whispered in his ear

Kyoya shivered but then landed a hard fist into tusbusa stomach

Tubusa took a step backwards and cough out a bit of blood in his hand, while the other hand held his stomach in pain

"That's one _**fist of fury**_ you got there Kyoya" tusbusa grinned, as he wiped the blood with his thumb

Kyoya got up from the chair and stuffed his hands in his pockets "Teh, i don't have time to waste with a low life like yourself" the green harried teen turned around and started walking.

But Tubusa wasn't done having fun with Kyoya "walking away. Huh, what a whimp" Tusbusa commented

Kyoya turned back around and walked back "fine if you insist" Kyoya took his hand out of his pockets "Girly"

"You should know that i was going easy on you" Tusbusa stated getting ready "since i made the _first move_ its your turn"

"Fine" Kyoya charged at Tusbusa with his fist behind his head

Sadly Tusbusa dodged it, by tilting his head sideways

The sliver harried teen took advantage of the situation, and quickly grabbed Kyoya arm and twisted it behind his back pinning the loin-tamer on the wall.

Kyoya grunted as his nose banged against it earning some blood through the nose

Tusbusa got closer to Kyoya body from behind "your so cute! i can see what ryuga sees in you" Tusbusa nibble on Kyoya ear

Kyoya struggled "asshole! let g-go of me!" Kyoya face begun heating up, as he felt Tusbusa hand gripping his ass

"I've got to admit you got one hell of an ass" Tusbusa teased now trailing that hand up his shirt

Kyoya gasped at the sudden warmish touch on his chest, groping his nipple

"Don't worry Ryuga will never find out" Tusbusa broke the ice as Kyoya was getting a bit horny

"Your quiet a player..." Kyoya panted with a light of pink across his face

"Time for some fun..." Tusbusa smirked

"Kyoya~"

* * *

Rex: *smiles* Yupe that it! for this Chapter!

Kyoya: Why you smiling?

Rex: Because I got accepted in a story for the first time ever! *squeals*

Ginga: For a boy, you can screech pretty loud

Masamune: YOUR A BOY!

Rex: *death glares*

Masamune: Eh, I was kidding...

Rex: Its okay i could never stay mad at Masamune kadoya You my favorite character

Masamune: Yay!

Rex: BTW DONT OWN THE POEM FOUND IT OFF A SITE JUST PUTTING IT OUT THERE! AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER I LUV ALL YOU GUYS THANKS FOR SUPPORT I TRY TO UPDATE THIS WEEKEND

Your boy, Rex adams


	4. Worst day so far

**_KIDSAV _**_(96% TusbusaxKyoya Lemon, 10% KyoyaxGinga not lemon)_

**_Rex: Hey my lovey ladies _**_*winks*_

_*girls crowd around Rex*_

**_Girl 1: Oh My Gosh, Rex can i get your number!_**

**_Girl 2: NO I WANT HIS NUMBER!_**

_*all girls start fighting*_

**_Rex: ladies, ladies... there's enough of Rex to go around _**_*smirks*_

_*Girls scream*_

**_Girl 3: Rex Wake up!_**

**_Rex: i am awake,_**

**_Girl 4: Wake up!_**

**_Rex: whoa your voice sounds familiar..._**

**_Girl 3: _**_*shakes my shoulders*_**_ Wake Uppppp!_**

_Rex opens his eyes to find Masamune shaking his shoulders and Ginga screaming in his right ear_

**_Rex: Wat the... would you 2 go!_**

**_Masamune: hurry and start the chapter for KIDSAV!_**

**_Ginga: We been trying to wake you up but... girls seem to be on your mind when you write yaoi, _**_*sighs*_

**_Rex: mhm... 5 more minutes~_**

**_Masamune: NO! _**_*continues shaking*_

**_Rex: GOD! Fine Enjoy the chapter! _**_*continues__ slumber*_

* * *

**_Title:_ Worst day so far...**

"Your making the biggest mistake" Kyoya grunted

"Oh am i now?" Tusbusa took Kyoya off the wall, Before roughly throwing him to the ground

"Your weak" Tusbusa smirked "But you act like your king of the beasts"

Kyoya wiped his bloody nose "Arg, I'm not done with you!" the green harried teen exclaimed as he Got up

"teh,"

This time Tusbusa charged at Kyoya with a fist. The Lion-tamer dodged, moving his body with the motion before kneeing Tusbusa in the stomach hard

Kyoya removed his knee and let Tusbusa fall

"You okay? girly ha..." Kyoya commented with a slight laugh

"Ow that one hurt" Tusbusa got up and turned towards Kyoya wiping the blood from his lip

"I'm done playing around Kyoya" Tusbusa smirked evilly

"whose playing around?" Kyoya stated

both charged at each other like Ken and Ryu

"Hey Guys!" Ginga shouted across the man chin

Tusbusa and Kyoya stopped in there tracks holding each other collars of there shirts

"G-Ginga?" They both said letting go

The redhead lucky didn't see the fight and skipped down the stairs with an piece of toast in his mouth

The redhead quickly ate the whole thing in one bit and bowed "hello Kyoya, Tusbusa"

Kyoya bowed back "KID"

"KID?" Tusbusa questioned

"Yeah KID, that's what we call each other sometimes" Ginga answered

"Is it a rule?" Tusbusa asked

"No not really" Kyoya stuffed his hands in his pockets staring at Ginga with loving Eyes "Your face brightens my day Ginga, its so cute~" He smiled

The redhead blushed "Well just by you being here with me... Makes me happy~"

Kyoya shot a quick glare at Tusbusa who smirked and walked up the redhead

Tusbusa lightly grabbed Ginga chin, pulling his face towards his "What about me Ginga"

Ginga blushed different shades of red from how close Tusbusa was "T-tusbusa!"

Kyoya broke the two up glaring at the sliver haired teen

Ginga looked at both Tusbusa and Kyoya and noticed some bruises

Ginga gasped "Were you two fighting!?" He put his hands on His hips

"W-What!? N-no!" Kyoya lied with shaking hands

"W-we bumped... into each other" Tusbusa scratched the beck of his head nervously

They both gave a forced smiled and laughed bitterly

"O-OH okay!" Ginga smiled "Well I'm pleased to inform you that Save Masamune and Save Ryuga" he started

Ryuga then came walking out of the kitchen "I'll tell them Ginga''

"Both me and Masamune decided we bring you KIDSAVS to the hot springs" Ryuga said "Well tomorrow"

The dragon-emperor took a glance at Kyoya and noticed bruises on his face

Kyoya heart skipped a beat and blush slightly he looked away with the back of his hand covering his mouth

Ryuga grunted than shot a glare at Kyoya who looked at Ginga who looked and Tusbusa in a worried face

"Kyoya! what happened?" Ryuga asked him

Kyoya didn't respond in his defense it wasn't all Ryuga business Kyoya could Handel himself, after all he is 13, Just because Ryuga confessed his feeling doesn't mean anything to Kyoya. he loves Ginga and that's that.

Ryuga grew inpatient

"Arg, **Fine!** we will discuss this another time" Ryuga swiftly turned around walking up the stairs "Get cleaning!" The dragon-emperor demanded as he headed for Masamune room

Both Kyoya and Ginga bowed and got out brooms and feather dusters

"Well I'm going to Save Masamune study to clean" Ginga ran "Kyoya, Tusbusa" The redhead waved before entering the study

Kyoya sighed With a light smile across his face before walking to the kitchen

Of course Tusbusa followed

Kyoya ignored the fact that The sliver haired teen was watching him sweep the floor of the kitchen

"Do you mind!?" Kyoya snapped

"No, I such be asking if you mind?" Tusbusa grinned leaning on the counter

"Arg, do as you wish" Kyoya continued his job

**_Masamune Kadoya room _**

The noisy teen was lying on his bed listening to music, well his favorite song

"I'm bringin' sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act. I think it's special what's behind your back. So turn around and I'll pick up the slack." He sung to himself

"Take 'em to the bridge" Ryuga snickered leaning on the open door

Masamune flinched before quickly looking at his open door to find The dragon-emperor

"Whoa, Ryuga you sacred me!" Masamune jumped out of bed

"Yeah, yeah..." Ryuga walked in closing the door behind him

"Listen Masamune we need your approval already" Ryuga said

"For he last time, I said no and that's that!" Masamune turned around not facing ryuga

Ryuga sighed "stop being so bloody stubborn" he said irritated

"I don't care how mad you guys get, forget it!" Masamune turned he face sideways "And you can tell my dad this as well"

"No way I'm running across the road to the other mansion just to tell our dads" Ryuga looked at the ground "waste of time..."

"WELL ITS WASTE OF TIME CONVINCING ME TO-

Ryuga quickly covered Masamune mouth and using force to push him down on the bed, which he did

"Quiet down You Idiot!" Ryuga yelled on top of him

"mhmm!" Masamune struggled under his weight

Ryuga uncovered the Noisy teens mouth "We will discuss this _**matter**_ later"

"Okay get off me!" Masamune squirmed

Ryuga got back onto his feet walking towards the door

"Don't you love him?" Masamune panted standing up

Ryuga stopped in his tracks

"Well?" Masamune said in serious tone

"If i did..." Ryuga opened the door "I wouldn't had signed it"

with that Ryuga left Masamune sights closing to door

**_GINGA POV_**

I'm so pumped for the hot springs tomorrow as I continued dusting off the shelf's of books, which Masamune doesn't read that's why they get dusty so fast

I was on ladder to reach the books high up

"Ah, finished" I said wiping the sweat from my forehead

_'Man my save has a pile of papers on his desk for once' _I thought

"Aw..." I held my head, all of a sudden my head started hurting

My vision begun getting blurry as I dropped the feather duster

_M-my head is pounding so hard it hurts_

"Hey Ginga! I-Whoa!" I heard a voice not so clearly though

"Wa-" I managed to say before I blackout completely

"GINGA!"

_**Nobody Pov**_

As Tusbusa ran towards the falling Ginga leaping with his arms out ready to catch him

"I Gotcha!" he yelled before falling to the ground with the redhead in arms

Tusbusa grunted as he hit

"Arg..." Tusbusa got up crossed legged

"G-ginga!" the sliver harried teen rested Ginga head on his thighs

Tusbusa stroked Ginga silky red hair

"..."

"Kyoya?" Ginga mumbled in his sleep

Tusbusa felt his heart crumble

"Kyoya... Ginga why is he so important to you?" Tusbusa asked

"Because hes my best friend and the one I'm in love with..." Ginga nuzzled on Tusbusa thighs "Bunny..."

Tusbusa heard enough as he shook Ginga shoulders

"Ginga wake up!" the sliver harried teen yelled in his ear

"WAHH!" The redhead eyes shot open to see Tusbusa

"Oh... Tusbusa" Ginga looked around "What happened? I remember blacking out a bit" He held his head

Tusbusa gritted his teeth together roughly as he got up on feet making ginga bump his head off the ground

"Ouch" the redhead got up slowly holding the back oh his head

"Nothing important..." Tusbusa answered

The sliver harried teen quickly walked out of the study shutting the door

"Wa-Tusbusa wait!" Ginga ran to catch up with him but ended up bumping into the desk

He fell on his side as the papers fell

"Ouch, I just cant stop hurting myself can I" the redhead rubbed his side

Ginga noticed the papers on the floor and quickly reacted to them picking them up one by one putting them back in the pile

The redhead picked up the last sheet under the desk

He was about to put it back until he saw his name in big red words

"Huh?" Ginga said "why my name on this"

Curiosity kills, so he read the sheet

Ginga eyes widen as he read the white paper

"No! It c-cant be" the redhead stuttered as he felt goosebumps as over

Ginga quickly put the paper down in fear

He quickly picked up the feather dusters and made his way out of the study

_**Lets see what Kyoya is up too~**_

"Quit following meh," Kyoya snapped at Tusbusa trying to close the washroom door

Tusbusa blocked it with his foot "No"

Kyoya gritted his teeth with a slight growl

"GOD! cant even use the bathroom in peace!" Kyoya took a step out closing the door

"You know what this is considered as?" Kyoya asked

"Harassment" Tusbusa answered cheerfully

"Yeah you freak" kyoya walked down the hallway

Tusbusa quickly grabbed kyoya arm before pulling him into the guest bedroom

"Unhand me!" kyoya struggled

The sliver harried teen pushed kyoya into the bedroom

"I had enough of you" Tusbusa tone changed walking in "you and your sexy body" he locked the door

Kyoya gulped "I-I uh, just let me go!"

"Sorry that's not happening" Tusbusa walked closer to kyoya who backed away

"Ryuga will find me" Kyoya pointed at the collar " And he will destroy you"

Tusbusa giggled "its funny how you think ryuga loves you"

Kyoya blinked clueless "what are you talking about he confessed to meh,"

The sliver harried teen shook his head before pinning kyoya to the wall

"Think what ever you want to think" Tusbusa snickered

Before He did anything Kyoya collar started beeping

The loin-tamer gasped

Tusbusa gave a questionable look "What?"

Kyoya remained quiet looking down

The collar stopped beeping

'Dammit Ryuga, now?' Kyoya thought

"Hm..." Tusbusa starting Attacking Kyoya neck going over the collar leaving a noticeable hickey

The green haired teen groaned at the motion "Idiot, i swear if you don't stop-

"What, are you gonna attack me or something go right ahead" Tusbusa snickered

Kyoya struggled as Tusbusa took him off the wall and pushed him onto the bed

The sliver harried teen got on top of him, quickly licked his lips. Before continuing to kiss and suck Kyoya's neck

Kyoya felt his face heat up as Tusbusa lifted up his black tank top

The lion-tamer threw his head back

_'What is happening... why cant I yell for help? Why am I reacting to his touch? Why did Ryuga have to leave at this exact time?' _Kyoya thought closing his eyes

_'Lion boy not yelling, not struggling... Its almost like he enjoys my touch'_ Tusbusa thought before his fingers started fondling with the chest of Kyoya

Kyoya body reacted to the quickly as he grew hard

The lion-tamer couldn't do anything but helplessly moan

"Dammit!" Kyoya manged to say "Why is your touch so-ahh~"

"Warm? i don't know" Tusbusa smirked as he starting sucking on a nipple while toying with the other

Kyoya hands gripped the sheets trying to control his urges

_Kyoya do something anything! _Kyoya thought to himself

Tusbusa bit each nipple earning moans in pleasure

"What a naughty lion you are" Tusbusa pulled away

Kyoya panted with his face flushed and eyes half lidded

"Wow! look at you. Ready for the best part eh?," Tusbusa said taking off his own shirt

The lion-tamer smiled "S-Shut up"

Tusbusa leaned down once again, trailing his hands down the pants of Kyoya

Kyoya gave a slight shiver as Tusbusa started playing with his belt to his pants

The sliver harried teen smirked but with teeth as he unbuckled it

Tusbusa quickly stripped Kyoya of his pants revealing his green boxers

_His hands are..._ Kyoya thought as he bit the bottom of his lip

"Oh~ Kyoya" Masamune skipped down the hallway chanting

"Crap" Tusbusa hissed

"Hey Tusbusa have you seen Kyoya" Masamune knocked on the guest bedrooms door

"N-no" Tusbusa stuttered

"Mas-mhmm" Kyoya was cut oh by Tusbusa hand

"The sounded like... Kyoya?" Masamune twisted the handle but noticed it was locked "Hey Tusbusa! Open up!" he banged

Tusbusa groaned "Cant you hear I'm practicing my vocals"

"Oh..." Masamune stopped "Carry on then, And if you see Kyoya anywhere tell him Ryuga left for awhile" Masamune continued skipping down the hallway

"I get now, When the collar beeps it means that Ryuga left the building..." Tusbusa smirked "nice~" as he uncovered Kyoya mouth

"Shut-up" Kyoya snapped

Tusbusa quickly Took off Kyoya boxers off before throwing them elsewhere

"Awe~ would you look at that you already hard" Tusbusa teased grabbing hold of Kyoya member earning a gasp

Tusbusa stroked Kyoya dick before licking the tip and putting in his mouth

Kyoya arched his back as the pleasure shot threw his body

Tusbusa was now sucking the whole length of Kyoya cock

"mhm...ah~" Kyoya covered his mouth trying to control himself as Tusbusa deep throated

He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't resist Tusbusa, his freaking warm hands...

The sliver harried teen's tongue probed the head of Kyoya penis before he plunged back down and began sucking ruthlessly

"Ahh~mhm, ahhh~" As Kyoya let a moan escape he mouth

_'I want more...' _Kyoya thought to himself as he was now lost in pleasure

The lion-tamer took hold of Tusbusa hair and pulled his face up

"Eh?" Tusbusa gave a questionable look noticing Kyoya eyes half lidded

Kyoya only grinned before pushing Tusbusa on his back

"Kyoya~ are you thinking of-" The sliver harried teen smirked "riding me"

Kyoya nodded helplessly as he unzipped Tusbusa pants fly letting his cock pop out

The green haired teen gave wide/shocking eyes as he stared at Tusbusa dick

"I-I-Its HUGE!?" Kyoya yelled

Tusbusa sweat dropped "You make that sound like a bad thing..."

The lion-tamer gulped as he bent down sucking The sliver haired teen off

Tusbusa moaned slightly putting his hands behind his head

Kyoya head was now moving in a bobbing motion closing his eyes tightly trying his best to suck the whole length

The lion-tamer quickly pulled away as he stared at the slightly twitching cock like it was calling him

He wiped the drool from his lip as he got on top of Tusbusa

The lion-tamer lined up Tusbusa hard-on to his entrance

As he slowly pushed his but down on The sliver haired teen cock only managing to get the head in

He bit his bottom lip closing his eyes tightly in pain

_'he so b-big' _Kyoya thought as he groaned

He felt warm hands clenched his hips

"Wa-wait hold on Tusbusa!" Kyoya panicked

"Don't worry the faster the less pain right" Tusbusa smirked with teeth as he used force, pulling Kyoya down on his Hard-on

Kyoya screamed in pain as Tusbusa cock went all the way in

The sliver haired teen moaned as the incredible sensation surrounded his cock

Kyoya was now trembling from the pain but that didn't stop him

He begun slamming down hard on The sliver haired teens dick earning some moans

"Mhm, Ahh~ Kyoya you f-feel amazing ah," Tusbusa moaned

"Mhm, Ah~ Tusbusa~" Kyoya panted his name

'God it so damn hot i don't even know whats happening anymore' Kyoya thought as he put his hands on tusbusa chest to not lose any balance

'And his hands make it even hotter' He thought as he felt Tusbusa speeze his hips begging for him to go faster

Kyoya did as commanded and picked up pace

He felt Tusbusa cock just scraping his walls harshly attacking his prostate

"Ahh Tusbusa m-my sweet spo-t" Kyoya could barley talk being lost in pleasure as Tusbusa moved his hips with the Motion

"Ky-Kyoya ahh, it so tight I feel like I am melting inside you~" Tusbusa groaned loving the heated coat around his dick

Kyoya felt his eyes roll behind his head

Tusbusa quickly sat up hugging Kyoya in a new position as he bounced the teen on his lap

"Ah h-hows this" Tusbusa said kissing and sucking Kyoya neck while Jerking kyoya up and down his cock

"Ah, Direct H-Hit!" Kyoya cried out clinging to tusbusa wrapping legs around him and arms

The both of them were sweaty and lost in pleasure

"Ky-Kyoya i Have to C-Cum inside you," Tusbusa moaned out loud hugging on tighter

"N-No! not inside Please!" Kyoya cried out coming over the edge as well

"AHHHHh~" Tusbusa screamed as he filled Kyoya up with his juices

"NOOOOOo~" Kyoya screamed as he came on Tusbusa clothing

Tusbusa cum was still going

"WAHH~ T-Too Much STOP!" Kyoya begged not having the energy to escape

"Almost done!" Tusbusa pushed his cock in and out slightly

"AHH, NO I CANT HOLD IT ALL!" Kyoya struggled as some of it was already leaking out

Tusbusa finally finished his orgasm as he still held onto Kyoya tightly

"Done" Tusbusa panted as he let go of Kyoya who fell back onto the bed

The sliver haired teen pulled out as Kyoya Entrance leaked cum

"I-I-Idiot..." Kyoya said exhausted, looking pale "I couldn't hold it all" as Drool was streaming down his neck

Tusbusa smirked evilly but that quickly fell when he looked at the mirror, his messy sliver hair, and Now dirty cloths

The sliver haired teen groaned "Now i have to shower again"

"Haha..." Kyoya weakly said

"Well it was worth it" Tusbusa bent down down face to face With Kyoya "Best sex ever..." He whispered

Kyoya growled finally taking his hand and pushing Tusbusa face away "Don't take this the wrong way"

"hm... Whatever" Tusbusa got up outta bed opened the door and headed for the shower

Kyoya watched as the door closed lightly he took a glance at the window threw a crack in the curtains

"Its dark outside already" Kyoya smiled "That Idiot leaving tomorrow..."

"I wonder where Ryug-

Kyoya didn't finished as he collar started beeping once again

He got up with pain shooting all threw his body

"ow... Hes back" Kyoya said before putting a robe on and headed for another shower

AS I walked out of the room I spotted Ginga looking terrified walking down the hall

"G-Ginga?" I said as he walked by me without a word holding his hands close to his chest

"Helllooo," I crossed my arms as he continued walking down the hallway

It was unusual for Ginga not to say hello or anything, he was acting weird and looking scared to death

I bit the side of my cheek fast walking behind him

"Ginga whats wrong?" I asked

no response

I grew a bit mad as I swiftly pinned him to the wall

"Let me go! You cant-" Ginga struggled "I cant... if i do I'll kill myself"

"What are you talking about?" I said in a calm voice trying to look in his eyes but he kept shaking

"NO STOP, WITH THIS!" The redhead cried out Struggling madly "LET ME GO TATEGAMI!"

I felt a slight stab in my heart at that scream He never called me by my last name

"What hell is wrong with you?" I snapped

"I DON'T LOVE YOU! AND NEVER WILL!" Ginga cried out

My heart literally felt like it got pulled out of my chest and thrown to the ground stepped on and beaten up

Before I could say anything Ginga screamed out something so horrible that hurt me as much as that did

"I HATE YOU EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO ME YOU CHANGED MY LIFE I WISH I NEVER MEET YOU!" Ginga yelled out loud before kneeing my in the stomach

Got that hurt like a bitch since Tusbusa already _did it_ with me

I fell to the floor hugging my stomach As The redhead ran away

I gasp as I covered my mouth with one hand feeling Tusbusa cum streaming down my thigh

I quickly ran to the nearest washroom and locked the door

As I slid down the wall holding my stomach

I was in so much pain, Not to mention my heart broken, And gonna be in trouble when and if Ryuga finds out

"This is the worst day of my life" I said in a lot of pain

"Well so far..." I groaned

* * *

Rex: Well that's it for this chapter! time to sleep!

*Opens door to find ginga and masamune sleeping in my bed*

Rex: *sighs but jumps in bed anyways*

Rex: Oh! and Don't NOT be afraid review and tell me what you think! *turns off lamp*

Rex: Night~


End file.
